Strangers and Ice Cream
by Lily Fierce
Summary: It was a hot day, too hot to do much of anything, which is why Clary decides to go get some ice cream, she just didn't expect to meet him. But in the end, dropping her ice cream might just turn out to be the best thing that's ever happened to her.


****Disclaimer: I do not own mortal instruments, the character names are owned by Cassandra Clare. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by lily fierce, 2012. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.****

* * *

><p><strong>A cute little one-shot that I just decided to write for the heck of it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Strangers and ice cream<strong>

The bright July sun was gleaming, or more like shooting deadly bolts of fire, Clary thought, and the worst part was that they all seemed to be directed at her. Her back was drenched in sweat and she truly hoped that they weren't visible through her tank top.

She had seen the forecast that morning and knew what awaited her in the day. The man had warned of the intense heat and in New York said heat seemed to be amplified by the never ending gathering of buildings all bunched together in one place. The heat trapped between them like a caged bird. So she had prepared and worn a short pair of shorts and her favorite tank in hopes of deflecting the ninety-degree temperatures. But her attempts were feeble.

"Clary!" a little high pitched squeal drew her attention as she focused on a small girl sitting hopelessly on a swing with her small feet dangling off the edge of the seat. "Push me! Push me! Push me!" she yelled trying to move the swing but failing when she could barely touch the sand of the playground floor.

She giggled at seeing the six year old girl flailing her arms in the air. "I'm coming Julie." She called.

Clary raced towards her and gently pushed as Julie giggled in joy and swung her feet back and forth on the swing.

Julie was just one of the many kids Clary had fallen in love with since she started at the daycare. She had begun about a month ago during the summer mostly as a past time and, because she needed the money anyway, she had stayed once class began and though college was quite challenging the kids helped her stay sane.

But damn was this heat seriously killing her. Even despite the fact that her red hair was set in a high pony tail her neck was still burning up. Nevertheless, she continued to push Julie thinking that very soon, in say, 5 minutes, Julie's parents would be picking her up leaving Clary free to go get something cold to drink because even her bottle of water was now too hot to consume.

"Higher Clary." Julie yelled "I wanna touch the sky cause it's pretty today." Clary laughed… Oh children and their overactive imagination she thought.

"Whatever you say Juju." So she pushed her more until a female voice came from the edge of the playground.

"now, now Julie what are you making poor Clary do this time?" she heard and had to hold Julie to stop her from flinging herself off of the swing in an effort to make it to her mother faster.

"Hi Mrs. Cook." Clary greeted the slender woman with a broad smile across her face. "Julie's been behaving perfectly today. Right Juju?" the little girl nodded vehemently.

"Good girl Julie." Her mother beamed at her. "what do you say we go get you a reward for behaving so good?"

The little girl nearly leaped through the atmosphere in joy. "I want ice cream mommy." She yelled.

Hmmm, Clary thought, ice cream sounded really good right then. Maybe she'd go get some too.

"Okay sweet heart."

As Mrs. Cook waved good bye, Clary packed her things and headed to her favorite little ice-cream stand just at the corner of central park. The ice cream there was absolutely delectable and Clary had already decided that that was just what she needed to ward off the heat.

She handed her two dollars to the man and took her ice cream cone just thrilled, inexplicably thrilled, for the moment she would get to eat the frozen treat. That was until someone bumped into her. She sputtered slightly as the breath whooshed out of her sending the mound of ice cream on her cone flying off and landing on the ground just at her feet where she looked at it with sadness and a small amount of anger bubbling up to the surface.

"Oh… I'm so sorry, didn't see you there." Said a male voice just in front of her but Clary wasn't looking at him. Her gaze was still on her poor ice cream that now lay sprawled and useless on the dirty pavement. "I was just adjusting my bag and I wasn't…" he paused when he noticed she still wasn't looking at him.

"Err… you okay there?" he asked. Okay? _Okay_? Of course she was not okay; her only hope in this heat was lying half melted on the ground. He seemed to notice what she was looking at because he said "I can get you another one… if you'd like? I mean-"

"listen buddy, if you…" she started with all the intentions of telling him how she had just spent her money on that ice cream cone and how she had intended to eat _her own_ ice cream before he very rudely, and quite carelessly, came around bumping into her and ruining her frozen treat. That was until she looked up and caught sight of the most beautiful golden eyes and amazing, stunning really, blonde hair and her words and witty remarks were lost in the wind. Or intense heat as it was. "If you really want to, then I'd love that."

"Good." He smiled, stepping towards the small cart and ordering two cones. "I'm Jace by the way."

"Clary." she said holding out her hand for him to shake. As he did so she could feel slight tingles spreading up her arm at the contact… it was positively amazing.

"So tell me Clary," he said handing her the cone and eating some off of his own. "What do you say we sit in the shade and eat this before it melts?"

"Sure." She smiled at him as he steered them to a small bench just underneath an oak tree where they talked and talked all afternoon and before she knew it, it was three past noon and Clary seriously had to get home.

She looked up at him rather reluctantly before speaking. "I should probably get going… my mom must be waiting for me at home."

"Yeah, I should too before my roommate wreaks my apartment." He laughed.

"Well bye." Clary said turning around and starting to walk away before Jace grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. She could feel the firmness of his chest under her fingers and shuddered at the thought of what was underneath his shirt.

"Umm, well I was wondering if you'd like to go out Friday night."

Clary couldn't help but smile "I would love to go out with you."

"Good… " he smirked "I'll see you then."

"See you then"

As Clary turned away, heading in the direction of her house, she thought just how great dropping your ice cream can turn out to be.

* * *

><p>if you guys want to see the pictures that inspired this just go to the links below. i just thought that they were so cute and had to grab my laptop and write.<p>

part one: #/d27kufz

part two: #/d27ve1h

part three: #/d28af20

p.s - These are owned by their respective owner/s. I do not own them!

Review Please :D


End file.
